Rise of Swords: Lupus Rex
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: A path not traveled, a unexpected pair of rulers. Can they keep Britannia and the rest of the world stable in the wake of the Zero Requiem?


Disclaimer: Code Geass is the property of Sunrise and Bandai.

Rise of Swords: Lupus Rex

By Storm Wolf77415 and Centurious the Azure

Framing the Story

(October 21st, 2018 a.t.b. Seven days after Zero Requiem)

To say that life hadn't taken an interesting turn for Kallen Kouzuki in the last seven days would be a gross understatement. Her mind was still replaying that sequence of events that would forever haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. The image of a man standing on top of a float, his pure white robes slowly turning red as a result of being impaled on the sword of a figure clad in black with a long cape.

She knew both of those men very well. There was a part of her soul screaming out in denial. Kallen hoped that the boys were pulling some sick joke. But there was no joking here, Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, the man who would forevermore be known as the "Demon Emperor" was dead at the hands of the masked revolutionary, Zero, Or as Kallen knew him better, Lelouch's best friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

As the former commander of the Zero Squadron, Kallen had stood at the vanguard of the Order of the Black Knights, having engaged Suzaku directly more times she could count. Suzaku had been their greatest enemy, foiled their plans more than anyone else had. This paradigm had defined Kallen's life for the past two years, at least until four months ago.

It was to be Zero's crowning achievement. Finally after so many years of oppression under Britannia's boot, Japan would finally be free. The full might of the Black Knights was brought to bear, launching a full scale invasion of Japan, culminating in a second attempt to retake Tokyo, only to end in total disaster when Suzaku fired a horrific weapon named FLEIJA, developed by their former classmate, Nina Einstein, that saw the entire Tokyo Settlement be vaporized, taking with it the lives of five million people.

And then Kaname Oghi, a man who had been like a surrogate brother to her, had lead almost all the Black Knights in a mutiny against Zero. Who had been outed as Lelouch by his older brother, Schneizel, claiming that Zero had used his Geass to brainwash all of them to do his bidding. As a result, Lelouch had fled in his personal Knightmare Frame, the Shinkirou, for parts unknown. Kallen was still processing this series of events when Lelouch appeared, Suzaku at his side, claiming to have killed his father and taking the throne for himself.

The Japanese halfblood's confusion still hadn't abated, and in fact had grown given her current situation. With the death of Lelouch, the empire was in a state of chaos, no one was sure who was in charge. The Black Knights were now for lack of a better term, 'free', but everyone was still reeling from the shock of Lelouch's final act. At least until a Britannian official had appeared, asking for herself, along with Oghi, Kyoshiro Toudoh, and Kaguya Sumeragi, stating that the new Emperor and Empress wished an audience with them.

The four of them had been ushered onto a private plane, flying all the way to Richmond, the capital of the Grand Duchy of Virginia, and temporary capital of the empire with Pendragon's destruction. Kallen had been shown to a room, where some clothes appropriate to the occasion had been laid out. She had put on the red blouse and dark dress slacks. Kallen heard a knock at the door; she opened it to see Kaguya, wearing a white button-up shirt with a red sweater vest and dark blue skirt.

"I guess there's no delaying the inevitable. We have a date with the Emperor, whoever that may be." Kaguya said. "Shall we go?"

"I suppose so." Kallen said, exiting her room. At the same time Oghi and Toudoh emerged, both wearing business suits. With everyone now assembled, it was time to see who was leading Britannia. It wasn't hard to find the throne room, with the massive double doors, standing in front of which was none other than Jeremiah Gottwald, arms folded across his broad chest.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here? You'd change your loyalties at the drop of a hat!" there was a hint of venom in Oghi's voice. Zero in his very first appearance had humiliated Gottwald, and as a result he had pursued the masked knight with a fervor that had only been surpassed by Suzaku himself, only to be constantly humiliated. He had joined the Black Knights after finding out about Lelouch's goals, and shifted sides when Lelouch ascended the throne.

Jeremiah was non-plussed. He just smirked. "Funny you talk about that subject. My loyalty has never wavered, Oghi…unlike you." His lone eye narrowed slightly with those words. "Although it's not my place to judge. Their Majesties wished for any grudge to be laid to rest, so I will respect their wishes. Please follow me." He nodded to the two guards who had been flanking him, and they opened the doors.

The four could only stare in disbelief as they were brought in to the throne room, before the raised dais where twin thrones sat. In the left seat sat a young man with dark brown and piercing blue eyes. he was holding the hand of the lovely young woman occupying the right throne chair, her delicate face framed by her long red-orange hair, green eyes holding a gentle demeanor. Toudoh couldn't help but smirk a little, as Oghi's jaw dropped. Kallen just couldn't believe her eyes at who were occupying the two chairs. "You have got to be kidding me!" She said.

Jeremiah announced the new rulers of Britannia in a loud voice. "Presenting their Imperial Majesties, Emperor Sebastian Connor and Empress Shirley Fenette-Connor!"

Kallen and the others knew Sebastian as Blade Wolf, a masked warrior who served as second in command of the Black Knights, often touted as Zero's Knight. Having had enough of this, she finally spoke. "This is some kind of sick joke isn't it? You two…the rulers of Britannia?"

Sebastian wore an expression of bemusement, as he idly lounged on the throne. "Well, I'll admit I did get a pretty good chuckle out of seeing your faces when you walked in." But the then bemusement gave way to a stern glare, "But you should know me better than that, Kallen. I would never joke at a time like this." His gaze then fell on Toudoh, the man who had trained him in the way of the sword. "And you definitely know, Sensei, beyond the shadow of a doubt. It's how you taught me after all."

Toudoh said nothing, just giving a sober nod, as he took in his former student and the girl sitting at his side. Unlike Lelouch and his overly gaudy robes that made him resemble the Pope, or Charles and his Napoleonic attire with the equally gaudy wig, the new ruling couple had gone for an understated, modest style of dress, a way of helping to win over the common folk.

Still, as royalty, they did have to convey a certain air of power. Sebastian was wearing a simple business suit, black of all things, with a freshly pressed, crisp, linen dress shirt. White as the fallen snow, with a dark green waistcoat, and matching green necktie. Although Toudoh would bet his sword that it was tailored to fit Sebastian perfectly, and made with the highest quality fabrics available.

Kallen recognized Shirley's attire as a dress she'd often seen her wearing during simpler times back at Ashford. The dress was a brilliant kelly green that brought out the color of her eyes, complete with a short cut jacket over it. The finely pressed linen clinging to her lithe body. The swimmer wore little in the way of jewelry, a butterfly necklace around her neck, but the simple white-gold ring on her left hand caught Kallen and Toudoh's attention, as it perfectly matched the one on the former Blade Wolf's hand as well.

Sebastian got up from his throne, walking down to stand face to face with the four Black Knights, his gaze falling on Kaguya and Oghi. "I'll cut right to the chase. As Kallen already knows, and I'm sure Toudoh-Sensei figured out. Yes, I am Blade Wolf. I've known Lelouch since we were children." He shook his head. "Although, if I had been a better friend…maybe I could have changed things."

"Sebby, you know we've talked about this." A gentle voice spoke as Shirley came down to join the others, putting her arms around him, the faint scent of jasmine and sandlewood permeating the air. "You couldn't have known Lulu would have taken this path. Remember, he entrusted us with a very important job. We both know he would want us to carry on, regardless of what happened." The new emperor began stroking his empress's hair.

"I suppose I should introduce you to my better half. Kaname Oghi, Kaguya Sumeragi, and of course, you Toudoh-sensei. This is Shirley Fenette-Connor. My empress, and my…wife." He hesitated on the last word. "I'm still getting used to thinking of her as that." He held her hand, taking in every inch of her face. "But I wouldn't want anyone else standing at my side."

"It's very nice to meet you in person, Colonel Toudoh." Shirley offered a formal bow. "Sebby talks about you all the time. He said you made a big difference in his life after his parents were killed and he came here to Japan." She flashed a smile to her husband. "That he wouldn't be the man he is today without your guidance and teaching."

"Why thank you, my dear. I'm glad to know he still thinks so highly of me." Toudoh took Shirley's hand, giving it a light kiss. "Well, Sebastian. It appears you have quite a story to tell. Perhaps you can clue us in on where you've been all this time?"

"But of course, Sensei." Sebastian said. "Follow me everyone, we can continue this conversation in a more comfortable environment." The imperial couple led their guests to one of the palace's sitting rooms. Sebastian and Shirley took the love seat, while the others sat down in the various easy chairs.

"I know everyone has a lot of questions, and we will be more than willing to answer them. I'm not holding anything back here." Shirley just curled up against him. Kallen could see a pained gleam in his eye, as if he was digging into the very depths of his soul, pulling out a dark secret he had hoped would never see the light of day again.

 _(May 20_ _th_ _, 2018 a.t.b, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11)_

 _Lelouch Vi Britannia had never run so hard in his entire life. Having never been the most physically fit person, his entire body screamed in agony, but he knew he had to run, even outpacing Sebastian and Shirley, both far superior athletes in their own rights. The exiled Eleventh Prince just managed to secure the allegiance of Jeremiah, but now he was running with a purpose…for someone he greatly cared about had been left behind, and he wasn't sure if they were safe._

 _He ran into a nearby building, light sprinkled down through the skylight in the ceiling, a thick fog permeated the entire room, making it hard for him to see anything. Sebastian and Shirley were just seconds behind him. Lelouch could make out a figure standing in the middle of the room, there was an uneasy feeling churning in his gut. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, subconsciously pushing Shirley behind him._

 _The fog cleared a little, revealing a young man a little younger than Lelouch and the others. He had short cut light brown hair and purple eyes. This young man was Rolo Lamperouge, ostensibly Lelouch's 'brother', but in actuality a spy sent by Britannia to keep tabs on Lelouch. He was one of the Geass Order's most capable assassins, which left him rather stunted emotionally._

 _Lelouch had managed to charm the boy with his natural charisma, luring him over to the side of the Black Knights. Still, Sebastian had warned him that he was too much of a loose cannon, and now Blade Wolf had just been proven right! The younger boy turned to face them…and he smiled. It was then Lelouch caught sight of the bloody knife in Rolo's hand, as the fog cleared out, revealing the prone form of Milly Ashford on the floor, lying in a pool of her own blood._

 _Shirley would have screamed at the sight if Sebastian hadn't put his arm around her waist and covered her mouth. "Do not give him any ideas!" He hissed, eyes narrowing in silent fury, a low, feral sounding growl escaped his lips. Sebastian seriously considered attacking Rolo right in that moment, but he knew all about his Geass, the ability to manipulate time, and feared he would attack Shirley. He looked to Lelouch._

 _The prince turned revolutionary looked at one of his oldest friends, noting the gaping stab wound in Milly's abdomen. His eyes then flashed to Rolo, still smiling, as if he was proud of what he had just done, and hoped his beloved brother would also approve of his handiwork. His breathing became labored. "Rolo…what happened here?" Lelouch asked, the growing fury in his voice clear to Sebastian and Shirley, but Rolo seemed oblivious._

 _"It was close, brother…" was as far as Rolo got, for he had looked right into Lelouch's eyes, just as he removed the protective contact lenses, revealing his Geass, and even if he had figured it out, Lelouch was faster on the draw._

 _"Turn your knife on yourself." Lelouch hissed, "Endure the same pain you've inflicted on the woman I love!" Rolo's face was a mix of horror and disbelief, but he could do nothing to stop himself as the thin blade, plunged deep into his side, causing him to fall to the floor. He looked up at Lelouch with fear, not understanding why his dear brother had forced him to do this._

 _"Big…brother?" Rolo managed weakly, wincing at the pain as his blood pooled out around him. "Why, Lelouch? Didn't I do everything you asked me to do?" He reached his hand out, trying to grab onto his brother's pant leg. Lelouch just kicked Rolo's hand away, passing by him with nary a thought. "She was a threat. I was trying to protect you!" His vision faded. "Please…don't go away."_

 _Lelouch looked on impassively at the corpse of the person who had tried to usurp his heart. "I only have one sibling…and it was never you!" His anger faded as he looked to Milly, moving with long strides, cradling her in her arms. "Milly, please say something!" He begged, and to his relief, her eyes cracked opened, revealing those brilliant sapphire orbs he knew so well._

 _"Hey…what kept you so long?" Milly's voice quavered, hand struggling up to her stomach, her fingers laced with blood. "Do you remember when I was seven, and I leapt off that rock in the garden at the Aries Villa and scraped my knee? My dad warned me that if I kept being reckless like that it would get me into trouble." She winced in pain. "I guess he had the last laugh…"_

 _"Madam Pres…" Shirley's voice cracked, tears forming in her eyes, before her composure finally broke totally. The redhead clung to her boyfriend, crying as Sebastian stroked her hair._

 _"Hey, no tears!" Milly chided the swimmer gently, "Otherwise, you'll make me cry too…" She did her best to hide the sniffles._

 _"Milly, you can't go like this!" Lelouch begged, feeling her pulse grow weaker with each dwindling beat of her heart. "You have to live, Milly! Live on!" He begged, activating his Geass. He would do anything to save her, force her to live a little bit longer while he frantically dialed emergency services. But he was stopped by Milly's elegant hand coming up to touch his face._

 _"Sorry…no magic eye is going to stop this, Lulu." She managed a weak chuckle, as the life slowly drained from her eyes. "I've lost too much blood already…it can't be stopped." She smiled. "My only regret is that we couldn't be more open with our feelings. The times we did spend together were some of the most precious of my entire life. I'll carry it with me always."_

 _"No…" Lelouch's voice broke. He hadn't felt this way since the day of the Special Administrative Zone. The day when he had to kill one of the few members of his family that meant anything to him. "Please…" He begged one more time, thinking to use his Geass once more, only to for Milly to flick him on the forehead._

 _"It's okay, Lelouch. I'm running out of time, so consider these my final orders to you as your Student Council President." She whispered, her breathing becoming more and more faint. "Lelouch…promise me you…won't let anyone else suffer…this way." Tears began leaking down her face. "Stop your father…knock him off his high horse for good…" Milly looked to Sebastian next, "As for you…keep staying by his side, be his…strong right arm. Shirley, watch over both of them, they'll need someone to keep them out of trouble."_

 _"Consider it done." Sebastian managed, Shirley couldn't say anything, her tears not stopping._

 _Milly and Lelouch locked eyes one last time. "I'll be waiting for you on the other side…Raise hell, Zero." And with that Millicent Irina Ashford breathed her last, her hand dropping to the ground limply. Shirley sank to her knees, her cries echoing off the walls._

 _Sebastian said nothing, but he was tempted to start howling like his namesake, for a member of his pack had been lost. Lelouch said nothing, simply sliding Milly's eyes shut, to give her the image of peace. And then, with strength belying his lanky form, he lifted Milly's limp form into his arms, carrying her out of the room, while his friends followed behind, Shirley clinging onto Sebastian's arm._

Kallen slammed her fist on the arm of her chair. "I always thought there was something creepy about that kid!" She slumped slightly. "That little bastard…he killed Milly! I may have found her to be annoying at the worst of times, but I never wanted her dead." She bowed her head slightly, thinking of happier times back at Ashford. "Milly never thought anything less of me when she found I was a halfblood. She was one of the most open people I ever knew."

Sebastian grunted. "I told Lelouch more than once he couldn't control Rolo forever. He was just too much of a loose cannon." He got up and went to look out the window. "It certainly didn't help that since Lelouch actually returned his affections, Rolo was convinced that meant he was the only one who deserved him. And since he had been trained to a heartless killer since infancy, his only option was to murder anyone who got in his way."

"I'm curious as to just why he felt it was necessary for him to kill Miss Ashford in the first place." Kaguya asked.

"I can answer that for you." Shirley said. "It's because we got our memories of Nunally back. When Madame Pres ran into Rolo. She brought Nunally up…Rolo had wanted to be Lulu's only sibling, and so…" She sniffled. "I'm sorry, it's just so hard to think about it."

Sebastian took his jacket off, loosening his tie as well, leaving the shirt and waistcoat underneath. He sat back down with Shirley, continuing the story.

 _(May 26_ _th_ _, 2018 a.t.b. Ashford Academy, Student Council Clubhouse)_

 _Sebastian laid on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling. He had just come from Milly's funeral. He really hadn't wanted to go to it, since he knew many were just there because it would provide something to gossip about, but Shirley had insisted, the two had held each other's hands through the entire service. Even in death, Milly looked gorgeous. Reuben Ashford had gone all out on the proceedings, the least he could do for his beloved granddaughter._

 _Lelouch had not been present, having locked himself up in his bedroom since returning from the hospital after giving Milly's body over to the coroner. "It may be wise if we leave school after this incident." Had been all the exiled Prince said to his friend, and Sebastian knew Lelouch was right. Milly's death had caused shockwaves throughout the entire community, and Ashford Academy's reputation had been irrevocably shattered. Sebastian had already heard reports of families pulling their children out._

 _Sebastian was currently holding the mask he wore as Blade Wolf in his hand, his fingers running over the cool porcelain. It resembled a Kabuki style mask, colored white with splashes of green, carved to resembled a wolf's face. It had given him great pride to wear the mask, and fight for Japan's future. Now it he'd be wearing it a lot more than usual as Lelouch's words echoed in his head once more. Milly's death made it clear they could no longer use the school as a safe haven; it would be time for them to join the Black Knights full time._

 _But this also meant leaving Shirley behind. He hadn't worked up the courage to tell her, and that would be the hardest part of all. Sebastian felt he would need her more than ever in this difficult time, but on the other hand, he also didn't want her to become a casualty like how Milly had, Euphie as well. His fingers clenched on his mask when a knocking came at the door. "Come in." He called out, putting the mask in his drawer. The door opened, Shirley poked her head in. "Oh…hey sweetheart."_

 _The red-haired swimmer was still in her black mourning dress. Even in this time of great sadness and despair, Shirley still managed to look beautiful to Sebastian's eyes. However, her face was red, and her eyes were puffy, clearly she had been crying about something. "Oh Sebby…I just talked to my mom!" She managed through her tears. "She wants to take me out of school and return to the homeland." Shirley sat down next to him, putting her arms around him. "Mama doesn't think that Japan is safe anymore, what with Madam Pres's death." She frowned. "Of course, after what happened with Daddy. I'm not surprised."_

 _Sebastian bowed his head, recalling the Battle of Narita, while a huge victory for the Black Knights, the landslide they had triggered to wipe out the Britannian forces also claimed the life of Shirley's father, Joseph Fenette. She clung onto him. "Nothing I've said can convince her otherwise. I don't know what to do. I don't want to go. I want to stay with you."_

 _"I understand your feelings, dear. But in truth, that's probably the best thing you can do." Sebastian pulled her a little closer to him. "Because your Mom is absolutely right. Ashford isn't safe for anyone right now." Sebastian took a deep breath. "Lelouch and I are going to join the Black Knights full time. The two of us are danger magnets. We can't stay here, otherwise we'll put everyone else at risk. We already lost Euphie and Milly." Shirley opened her mouth to protest, but Sebastian stopped her. "I refuse to lose you as well."_

 _"You won't have to be apart." They saw Lelouch standing in the doorway. "Because you'll be accompanying Shirley and her mother back to the homeland." He walked in, hands in his pockets._

 _Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What led to this?" Sebastian asked. "Because I'm pretty sure you're going to need me on the front lines, Lelouch. Not to mention the others will ask questions when Blade Wolf doesn't appear. Toudoh-Sensei isn't stupid. He'll want to know where I am." He always suspected the old Samurai had worked out that his former student had become Blade Wolf, but had never brought it up._

 _"I have a new plan, but for this to work, I need you to make yourself scarce for a while, Sebastian." Lelouch put a hand on his shoulder. "I need you to trust me on this one. Rest assured, when the time comes, everything will become clear." He looked to Shirley. "She needs you just as much as you need her." Sebastian just looked at Lelouch for a few minutes, before sighing in resignation._

"I should have insisted. But Lelouch convinced me that he had everything under control." Sebastian said. "And I trusted him. I'll give him credit though; his influence was more wide spread than I thought. He had a moving company come in and moved everything for us, we didn't need to lift a finger. He even had a house ready for us when we arrived back in the homeland."

"Where did you two end up anyway?" Kallen asked.

"Lexington, Kentucky, My mother's birth place." Shirley said, pride evident in her voice. "It was a fairly good sized city, but not oversized like Pendragon. Mama always talked about how much she loved growing up there. She felt it was a good place to start over fresh, and it gave Sebby and I a chance to reconnect as a couple."

 _(June 2_ _nd_ _, 2018 a.t.b. Lexington, Kentucky, Britannia)_

 _Sebastian stood on the deck of the new house provided for them. He couldn't deny it was a magnificent place, with two floors, and four bedrooms. There was plenty room for both him and the surviving Fenettes. "I got to give Lelouch credit. He really does think of everything." He smirked as he looked down at the house's main feature…a backyard swimming pool. "He certainly made Shirley happy."_

 _He remembered her intense squeal of delight at seeing the pool. It would mean she would be able to continue her swimming and keep in shape. Sebastian went inside, looking around at the very spacious living room, decorated with two leather couches and a sixty-inch LCD television. He laid down one of the sofas, covering his eyes with his hand._

 _The sound of light footsteps drew his attention. "Are you in here, Sebby?" Shirley called out. "I have something to show you." He sat up and grinned at Shirley standing in the doorway, wearing the official issue swimsuit from Ashford Academy. Even after all this time it still looked great on her. The tight blue fabric stretching across her body, accentuating her very full chest, and hips._

 _She stood there, hands behind her back. "Surprise." She whispered in a soft voice, starting to blush from embarrassment, although she didn't know why since it was just the two of them. Sebastian's grin just grew wider as he got up from the couch. He walked up to his girlfriend, giving her a tight hug, relishing the feeling of her breasts pressing against him._

 _"Where did you get that, Shirley?" Sebastian asked, running his hand through her long, orange hued locks, making her blush intensify. "I would have thought you needed to turn it in when we left Japan. Of course I'm not upset you brought it with you." He gave her butt a squeeze, eliciting a cute little squeak of surprise_

 _Shirley's blush grew a little. "I may have snuck it out when no one was looking. I wanted a little reminder of our time at Ashford. Besides which." She snuggled up in his arms a little bit. "I knew it would make you very happy." She began running her hand through her hair idly. "Is it okay if we lay down for a while?"_

 _"You know me so well." Sebastian said, hoisting Shirley into his arms, bridal style. The redhead put her arms around his neck, gazing lovingly into his eyes. "How about we go upstairs to do that? Even if we do have the house all to ourselves since your Mom is out at that job fair. I don't want her walking in on us and getting the wrong idea." Shirley gave a meek nod, and Sebastian carried her up the stairs to his bedroom._

"Oh my, how scandalous!" Kaguya gushed. If there was anything the Japanese princess enjoyed was a bit of juicy gossip! Shirley gave a little smile of embarrassment. "Now this is more like it. I needed a change of pace after hearing about what happened to Milly. So what happened next?"

"Seriously, do you have to go straight to the gutter, Kaguya?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Shirley and I didn't even do anything. We just laid on the bed together. We were so tired from the flight and moving, neither of us had the energy to even do anything. So I'm afraid if you're looking for some action, you won't find it here."

Toudoh just smirked a little as Kaguya pouted. Kallen and Oghi seemed relieved. "Just as long as you don't get her pregnant. I will say it's apparent how close you two really are. I'm glad to know you found such a lovely young woman, Sebastian. Especially in a time like this." Shirley smiled at the older man's words. The old samurai was good as a father to her boyfriend, and Toudoh had given them his blessing.

Sebastian dipped his head slightly to his teacher. "Thank you, Sensei. Although I wish I could say that I enjoyed the respite. Shirley's mother found a job, the two of us enrolled in one of the local schools, Shirley joined the swim team, I started training at a local gym. It was the most normal our lives had been since before Shinjuku." He sighed, focusing on the wall. "But it just felt…empty. I had left my heart in Japan. I wanted to be part of the fight more than anything."

"You could have called us." Kallen said.

"Who's to say I didn't?" Sebastian replied to Kallen. "Weirdest thing is, no one answered. I was under some kind of communications blackout. It was driving both of us up the wall. If Shirley and I weren't watching the news, I was online scouring for any information about the Black Knights and what you might be up to. Of course, we were both watching when the assault on Tokyo happened."

 _(July 24_ _th_ _, 2018 a.t.b., Fenette/Connor Residence, Lexington, Kentucky, Britannia)_

 _It had been a rather unassuming Saturday night. Mrs. Fenette had fixed dinner, Sebastian was out on the deck meditating, and Shirley was watching TV. The screen suddenly changed to a title card reading 'Breaking News, Tragedy in Area 11.' Her heart leapt into her throat. "Sebby, get in here right now!" She cried out, causing Sebastian to come crashing into the living room. Shirley was rooted to her spot on the couch, pointing at the screen._

 _Sebastian grabbed the remote to turn up the volume. He sat down, taking Shirley's hand as the newscaster began speaking. "The devastation we are seeing here is unparalleled. At 8:46 am, Pendragon time, the forces of the Order of the Black Knights, led by their commander, the masked revolutionary, Zero, launched a full scale invasion of the Japanese Islands."_

 _"So, they finally went for it." Sebastian whispered. "They actually tried to take it back from Britannia." His hand clenched a little tighter. "I should have been there." He whispered, only for Shirley to quiet him as the report continued._

 _"The assault was quick and decisive, as Black Knight forces converged on the Tokyo Settlement, no is certain what happened, but there was a massive flash and a giant dome of light that covered the entire sky." The newscaster hesitated a little. "The entire settlement has been obliterated. Preliminary reports put the casualties at almost 25 million dead."_

 _The image flashed to footage of a giant crater, ironically ending just near the edge of the grounds of a place the two teenagers were very intimately familiar with, Ashford Academy was still standing strong. "This is footage live from the scene. It's hard to put into words just complete the destruction really is." The reporter on the scene said. "It's not so much like a bomb, but a giant eraser that dissolved everything it came across." Shirley grabbed onto Sebastian's arm as the broadcast continued._

"It was a colossal gut punch for both of us. It was like something out of my worst nightmares." Sebastian said, taking some tea from one of the maids. "I so desperately wanted to hop on the first plane to Tokyo, but I wouldn't be able to slip away. All I could do was continue watching the news." He let out a sigh tinged with much anger and frustration. 

"It probably was better that you didn't come, Sebastian. You would have ended up getting involved in the whole mess that followed." Kallen shot a hostile glare at Oghi, who scrunched down in his seat, for the former Vice-Commander knew it was going to come up eventually. "I still can't believe you would do such a thing to him! Was it really worth selling him out just to get Japan back?"

It didn't take a genius to tell that Oghi was greatly burdened by his poor decision-making. But it wasn't enough for Kallen as her legendary temper finally flared as she stood up, grabbing Oghi by his lapels. "Answer me you coward! I want the truth from you! Lelouch led us and almost brought us to victory and then you stabbed him in the back!" Sebastian got in between the two of them, shoving them apart.

"Control yourself, Captain Kouzuki!" Sebastian snapped, causing her to freeze up. "The whole point of this was to have a civil conversation. We've had enough anger and hatred for right now." Kallen hung her head in shame, before sitting back down. Sebastian cleared his throat. "But…since you have brought the subject up. We may as well get it all on the table and out of our systems."

He stood up, eyes sweeping across the room. "I would like to start out by apologizing to all of you for not revealing our identities sooner." Sebastian gave a deep, formal bow. "I think if Lelouch and I had done that when I wanted to, we could have avoided all of this." Sebastian began pacing the room, much to the astonished expressions of Kaguya, Toudoh, and Oghi. "I had wanted to disclose who I really was to you guys after Narita. I figured you had earned the right to know, but Lelouch. Let's just say he had trust issues."

Toudoh snorted. "Considering his past, I certainly can see what you're getting at, Sebastian." He recalled the day when three small children arrived at the Kururugi Shrine, the suspicious glares the dark haired boy gave everyone. "Between His mother's death, coupled with the casual manner in which his father discarded both of them. I would pick those I trusted very carefully if I was in his position."

"I agree with Toudoh on that one." Kaguya piped up, also remembering when Lelouch and Nunally first arrive in Japan. "He was so guarded when he first arrived at Uncle Genbu's place. It seemed like the entire world was against him. And I remember how he was around Nunally."

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Okay, be as it may. I had plenty of time to think about how I was going to address this issue." He directed his gaze at Oghi. "I have to admit, what you did was a dick move, man. Did you really think Schneizel would keep his word after it was all said and done? If he had won nothing would have changed. In fact, it would have been even worse because while on the surface Japan may have regained its name, it would still be under Britannia's boot, and more oppressed than it ever was when it was just Area 11." Sebastian's blue eyes bored into Oghi's soul. "And you would have been the one who put it there."

"All right, enough!" Oghi exploded. "I admit it! I was wrong! After everything that happened…the Settlement just vanishing, all those lives lost. It wasn't supposed to be that way. When Schneizel told us who Zero really was, and that he had used his Geass on us. I was angry and looking for someone to blame. He offered to give us Japan on a silver platter, how could I pass it up?" He sank to his knees, forehead against the carpeted floor, bawling his eyes out. "I was weak…I was weak!"

Sebastian stood over him. To everyone it seemed as though Oghi's life was in his hands. He reached out to put a hand on his former comrade's shoulder. "You can relax, Kaname Oghi. I forgive you." He looked up in surprise. "I don't put the blame on you…that honor goes to Schneizel. The man was a master of manipulating people to get what he wanted. When he found out Lelouch was Zero, he just needed to wait for the right time to spring his trap. Nobody was thinking right that day, and the White Prince knew exactly how to take advantage of it."

"And led Lelouch to take the throne for himself." Toudoh remarked. Sebastian just gave a knowing nod to his former teacher. He remembered that day just as well.

 _(July 24_ _th_ _, 2018 a.t.b., Fenette/Connor Residence, Lexington, Kentucky, Britannia)_

 _It had been two months since Sebastian and the Fenettes had moved into their new home. It was supposed to be the Emperor's monthly address to the nation, but he hadn't been heard since the attack on the Tokyo Settlement, and people were getting nervous. Lelouch had just meandered onto the stage, wearing his Ashford Academy uniform, much to the surprise of all his half-siblings._

 _Crown Princess Guinevere Su Britannia, and Fifth Princess Carline Le Britannia both looked on in total disbelief, not to mention a bit of fear in the two women. "Lelouch, is that…really you?" Odysseus Eu Britannia, the Crown Prince of the Empire, had stepped forward. No one had seen or heard from him in eight years._

 _"Yes, it is I, Eleventh Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, Seventeenth in line to the throne. I have returned." That evil grin Sebastian knew so well slid across Lelouch's face. "Sad to say, our poor father did not fare so well…as he is dead." The grin grew even wider. "I know this because I am the one who killed him." This caused many protests, and a few ladies of the court fainted away._

 _"Please Lelouch, while I'm glad to see you are alive. This hardly the time to be pulling pranks. Sebastian could automatically tell from the arrogant smirk on his friend's face that it was anything but a prank, and now all of Lelouch's siblings were about to reap the whirlwind._

 _"But it's not a prank, dear brother. I killed the Emperor. He is no more. And as such…" In an act of blatant arrogance, Lelouch sat down on the throne, casually folding his legs. "I hereby claim the title of 99_ _th_ _Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire by right of conquest." This caused a massive uproar amongst all those assembled._

 _"Guards! Seize that foul pretender at once!" Guinevere ordered. "He murdered our glorious Emperor!" The guards lunged for the dais; their halberds glinted under the lights of the throne room. A flash of black and gold descended from the ceiling. Sebastian wasn't surprised at all when Suzaku performed his trademark spinning kick, shattering the tips of the halberds before landing in a crouch._

 _"A foolish action, sister Guinevere. Allow me to introduce to you my new knight, Suzaku Kururugi. Starting today he will be the Knight of the Round who stands above all others. He has ascended to the position of my new Knight of Zero. And now you will all obey me." Sebastian's hands clenched into fists as he saw Lelouch's fingers dance across his face, revealing his Geass, present in both eyes._

 _Even as Odysseus continued protesting, Lelouch's Geass flashed outwards, the demonic looking red glow enveloping everyone in the room from which was no escape. The Crown Prince's voice became decisive and firm. "All hail Emperor Lelouch!" With that he went to one knee, followed by Guinevere and Carline, and then the entire room was bowed low, singing Lelouch's praise._

 _"Wow, I always knew Odysseus was kind of slow on the uptake, but he really took clueless to an all new level." Sebastian mused aloud to himself. There was a part of him who just wanted to laugh at what was playing out on the screen, as Lelouch sat on the throne, while Suzaku stood in front of him. He turned off the television before going back to the couch, and began laughing his ass off. "I can't wait to tell Shirley about this! The whole game has changed now. This is going to prove to be quite interesting."_

"I'd hardly call what Lelouch pulled interesting, Sebastian." Oghi stated, taking a fresh cup of tea. "He went completely off the deep end. That isn't to say we didn't have a hand in pushing to that. But he was still far worse than Charles ever could have been. Everyone grated under his rule; he had made himself the most hated man in the world. Even you can't deny that."

"I won't deny what you're saying at all." Sebastian said. "If I hadn't been tempted to jump on a plane and rejoin you guys in an attempt to solve this problem. I was seriously contemplating it after the stunts he started pulling once he assumed the throne. But, Lelouch was always three steps ahead of everyone. He had this planned out down to the last detail. And then Fuji happened, and after that. Well…do I really need to say anything?"

 _(October 14_ _th_ _, 2018 a.t.b., Fenette/Connor Residence)_

 _Sebastian could only gaze at the TV screen with glazed, dull eyes as Shirley clung onto him, sobbing her eyes out. It had been a rough couple of months. Tired of Lelouch's absolute tyranny, Schneizel had rallied all loyal Britannian forces to his banner, around his mobile battle fortress, Damocles, and with the Black Knights in tow, engaged Lelouch's forces in the skies over Mount Fuji, in one final decisive battle._

 _It was truly a battle of the ages, ultimately ending in victory for the 99_ _th_ _Emperor, after he had taken control of Damocles, and apprehended Schneizel, along with the leaders of the UFN and Black Knights. But the most shocking prisoner taken that day…Eleventh Princess Nunally Vi Britannia, 87_ _th_ _in line for the throne and Lelouch's own little sister…the whole reason he had started his revolution in the first place._

 _Lelouch was reveling in his grand victory, parading around his captives before taking them to be executed. But the entire procession had stopped in its tracks by a lone figure in a long black cape, and eerie looking mask. Many uttered the name of this figure, but only Sebastian used the figure's true name when he saw him. "Suzaku…"_

 _Zero rushed forward, evading the fire from the Vincent Wards, vaulting over Jeremiah, coming face to face with the man known as the Demon Emperor, drawing the rather ridiculous looking sword hanging at his side. The light caught the blade when it knocked the pistol from Lelouch's hand. Time slowed down as the tip of the sword plunged into his chest, causing Lelouch's imperial robes to turn a deep blood red._

 _The 99_ _th_ _Emperor stumbled forward a few steps before sliding down the length of the float…right where Nunally was sitting in chains, Sebastian watched stoically as the Vi Britannia siblings were reunited for what would be the last time, as Lelouch's life faded, leaving Nunally to cling to the dead body of her older brother. Pandemonium erupted, crowds running into the street._

 _(Twenty-Four Hours Later)_

 _It was a somber breakfast for Sebastian, and Shirley. Footage of Lelouch's death was playing non-stop on the news. It was trending on all the major social media platforms. There seemed to be no end in sight. It pained Sebastian to no end to see Shirley look so despondent, as she barely nibbled at the cinnamon toast on her plate. "Hey." He uttered softly, taking her hand. Shirley sniffled, doing her best to not cry, she had done enough in the last few days. "I think we can both agree this is the absolute pits. But don't worry…we'll get through this together."_

 _A sharp knocking came at the front door. "I'll get it!" Mrs. Fenette called out. She opened the door and gasped, taking a few steps back. It wasn't hard to see why, as it wasn't every day Jeremiah Gottwald was standing on your front door step. "C-can I help you, sir?" Mrs. Fenette managed weakly as Jeremiah let himself in._

 _"I apologize for intruding on your home, ma'am. But I'm here looking for your daughter and her boyfriend." Sebastian and Shirley came from the kitchen area._

 _"Jeremiah? Is that really you?" Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes. His heart had nearly stopped when he had heard that distinct baritone. It was one he would never forget. "What are you doing here?" He got a sinking feeling in his gut when Jeremiah swept down to one knee, a clenched fist going to his heart._

 _"I am carrying out my lord's final request. I have come to collect you." Jeremiah looked up, his lone orange eye meeting Sebastian's blue ones. "Your Majesties."_

Kallen, Kaguya, Oghi, and Toudoh looked on at the two teenagers, the last people who anyone would expect to run the most powerful nation in the world, but they all knew Lelouch Vi Britannia well enough. They all knew he wouldn't do anything without a very good reason. Sebastian and Shirley held hands. "You think all of that was impressive? Just wait until I tell you what happened after we were brought to Richmond! That's where the story really picks up!"

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm certain everyone must be wondering what led me to do this. I can say the story was born out of watching a TV show called "Designated Survivor", starring Kiefer Sutherland, whose character becomes the President of the United States of America after a devastating terrorist attack during the State of the Union Address, that leaves the entire Federal Government dead.

Kiefer Sutherland's character, Thomas Kirkland, who was the Secretary of Housing and Urban Development, seemed like the last guy you'd want sitting in the Oval Office, but, he was the man chosen to sit it out, and thus he's the one in charge. The premise stuck with me, the idea of someone who's thrust into power who at first glance seems like the absolute worst choice, and how they cope with their new authority. It struck a chord, and that little voice every writer hears kept saying 'you need to do something with this idea'.

So I'm going for it. My grandmother, who was my mentor in writing, said I shouldn't be afraid to try a little bit of everything. So here comes my first ever political thriller. I ask you please be gentle with it. Be patient with me, and I hope Lupus Rex grows on you.


End file.
